Five Kisses
by Seto's Darkness
Summary: Naruto and his first five kisses [SasuNaru fluff]


**Disclaimer : **I don't own anything.

**Warning : **shounen-ai (everybody's free to think of this as implied yaoi though XD), fluffiness, some OOC, some "make-out" scenes, and… mild spoilers, since I'm going to list off a couple of SasuNaru-ness episodes :P It's always fun twisting around with the Naruto episodes, specially with the _canon_-quality of this lovely pairing :)

**Authoress' Notes: **This is totally random. Consider this as an apology for the delayed updates; this time though, I have a _great _excuse. My computer suddenly decided that crashing is nice and taking down all my typed updates is considered fine T.T;; So… everything's back from scratch. It's a good thing I kept notes on what I did… :D

This is totally dedicated to **all **my lovely reviewers who encourages me to write more:D **Enjoy** this fluffy little oneshot!

* * *

**First

* * *

**

**Uzumaki Naruto**'s first kiss is considered legendary.

It's witnessed by his entire graduating class, since it happened right _inside_ their huge classroom, where around a hundred students could fit in. It's memorable (well, the deadly _pain_ that he received after that incident is truly hard to forget).

The part about being kissed by your one true love is still highly questionable though. Since his first kiss is none other than **Uchiha Sasuke**, the person who graduated as the top of their whole batch.

They're completely opposites, yet totally the same. It's hard to explain, but the twelve-year-old Naruto isn't about to think deep into what happened. He _likes_ Sakura-chan. Not this person whose lips are smashed painfully against his. Not this person whose blue-tinted bangs tickled his scarred cheeks during their accidental kiss. Not this person whose eyes are impossibly wide as their faces are brought together in a union that their whole class is enraged about.

He likes Sakura-chan, and not this arrogant kid, Sasuke.

Naruto doesn't pull away that quickly though, not because he enjoy_ed_ the kiss, but because he thinks that he should celebrate this kiss (no matter how disgusting), since he sincerely doubts he'll get kissed in the near future.

* * *

**Second

* * *

**

As much as Naruto would have liked to consider his first kiss as an accidental (and hilariously comical) one, he's rather… _saddened_ to think that his second kiss is nowhere from being an accident.

It's more than two days after that heart-wrenching incident. The memory of watching Haku die, even though he's an enemy who threatened all their lives, still gives him shivers running up and down his spine. No matter how depressing Haku's departure from this world has been, the sight in front of Naruto's sleep-deprived eyes is more saddening to him.

His teammate's sleeping body is bruised and wounded, with bandages discreetly shielding them away from Naruto's worried eyes. Sasuke looks like a _mummy_ and the apparent extent of his injuries only worry the blond more.

Immediately after Zabuza followed Haku to death, he rushed back to where Sasuke is, despite Sakura's squeals that Sasuke was revived (via her heavy weight over his immobilized body). Kakashi followed him shortly, and together, they moved Sasuke towards the hospital not too far away from the bridge. He had refused to let anybody else carry Sasuke, and while Sakura protested heavily, their masked teacher just nodded in understanding and let him be.

After the stressful methods of letting the doctors wheel Sasuke away for a few moments, the doctor told them that the Uchiha's life is out of danger. That didn't mean that Naruto stopped worrying himself sick though. He stayed beside Sasuke's bed the whole fifty hours since the dark-haired male was administered to this room.

Sakura and Kakashi visited at regular intervals, both of them catching on sleep every once in a while. The _Kyuubi _vessel, however, could _never_ sleep with the knowledge that Sasuke hasn't opened his eyes ever since the incident. Every time Naruto closes his eyes in futile attempts to sleep, his mind summons up various images of Sasuke bleeding heavily to death, of Sasuke unable to smirk up cockily at him in challenge, of Sasuke breathing shallowly as life is starting to slip away from him, of Sasuke's eyes fluttering close—

Naruto shakes away those images again from his mind and he reminds himself that the doctors said that Sasuke would be all right. Unlike most novels he had seen stashed inside Iruka's apartment, his teammate doesn't look angelic or peaceful on his _sleep_. In fact, the bed-ridden Uchiha's expression looks like a mixture of grumpiness and emotionless-ness.

_Hmph_, Naruto mentally harrumphs, as he's afraid that he might disturb his teammate's rest, _typical Uchiha-bastard_.

His azure eyes are glued on his teammate's face, though. His mind reminds him playfully that it wouldn't be another two hours before Kakashi-sensei or Sakura-chan would return. Comfortable warmth settles over his neck, creeping slyly up to his cheeks. He's blushing and he's painfully aware of it, but he's also aware of his sleeping teammate—

Before he could chicken out of this (even though he still has no idea of what he's about to do) he propelled himself off the uncomfortable plastic chair, and his tanned, _shaking_ hands cup the Uchiha's face with the ferocity and determination Naruto is known for. The blond has no idea of what to do next, but his instincts are apparently wiser than him during this case.

Naruto closes his eyes and he lowers his head gently, until his chapped lips meet Sasuke's equally dry ones. It lasts longer than his accidental first kiss and he feels the slight pressure of lips pushing back against his. Naruto opens his eyes hastily as realization hits him hard. He gets more shocked though, as he meets the stare of amused (with a hint of odd despair) obsidian-colored eyes.

He backs up slightly, oddly hyper-aware that his blond bangs are touching Sasuke's bandaged chin. The Uchiha's gaze doesn't waver at the slightest, and Naruto seeks out the anger and rivalry towards his teammate. It's always easier to deal with Sasuke if only rivalry is taken into account.

The blond is also aware that he's the one who _kiss_ed Sasuke. He raises his chin defiantly, daring the other male to comment on what just transpired. To Naruto's dismay and relief, though, Sasuke closes his eyes again and continued with his sleep.

_I… my second kiss is with that bastard!_ Naruto fumes mentally, holding back enraged yells since the nurses on this floor are rather violent in subduing people. Despite his shock, however, a small, kind smile fits across his face, and he returns to his plastic chair, eyes still glued on Sasuke's resting form.

* * *

**Third

* * *

**

His third kiss didn't involve the painful punishment from his classmates like his first kiss brought; it also didn't involve the embarrassment of being caught by his teammate. Naruto though, still felt that warmth spreading from his insides, that familiar tingling on his lips where he met with his male, _unconscious_ teammate.

Sasuke's face has been so blank, so lifeless, and Naruto was afraid that his rival might leave him _now_. The blue-eyed blond also tried so hard to pour warmth on that kiss, as it seemed that Itachi's illusion attack drained the younger Uchiha of his life. Unlike his first two kisses, Naruto didn't back up in shocked realization or in embarrassment, because this time, he knows what he's doing.

He lifted his face away from his unconscious teammate's lips and he stared hard into that wearied, elegant face. That kiss had been a promise; a promise to bring back Fire Country's best medical ninja, the last member of the Legendary Three, Tsunade-hime. That kiss had been a promise; a promise to kick Itachi's butt if they'd ever meet, as payment for making Sasuke feel and look so miserable.

"Let's go, Naruto," The Pervert Hermit's voice rings from the slightly ajar door and Naruto doesn't look surprised with the Sannin's presence.

That kiss had been a promise; a promise that only the two of them knew.

* * *

**Fourth

* * *

**

He had been walking down the streets, away from Ichiraku. Comforting Sakura about their other teammate is rather exhausting and disheartening; listening to the pink-haired girl is like listening to his subconscious mind's worries and it doesn't lighten up Naruto's determination in believing Sasuke.

_I believe in that bastard,_ Naruto hurriedly reassured himself, and he reached his apartment door. He's used to visits from his the bullies, he's used to broken doors and windows and he's used to coming home to a silent, gloomy house. However, he's not used to seeing anybody un-threatening on his apartment. Seeing Sasuke, with a tiny backpack slung securely on the middle of his back, with bangs covering his dark eyes, truly surprised the orange-clad teen.

"Yo, Sasuke-teme! What are you doing here?" Naruto said brightly, pointedly ignoring the insistent fluttering low on his belly, hastily pushing aside the awkwardness of receiving an unexpected visit, carefully removing the happy-grateful-and-surprised expression on his face.

Sasuke doesn't speak, but he pushes himself away from leaning on the dirty-white battered-looking door, his long legs move almost mechanically, taking a couple of steps towards Naruto. The night's cool wind arrived, sifting through those bluish-black bangs, fleetingly pushing them away from being plastered on the prodigy's cheeks and bangs.

Naruto moves closer, with one hand rummaging through his pants' pockets for his keys. Sasuke still doesn't move, but Naruto knows him well enough to know that the other wouldn't let his thoughts be known unless it's _time_. The silence is admittedly creepy and grating on Naruto's nerves, so he opened his mouth to speak, but—

The Uchiha's movements are lightning-fast, and in a split-second, Naruto's pushed harshly against the decrepit door, with Sasuke looming darkly over him. The shorter male couldn't read the expression on Sasuke's face, but those starless eyes are filled with a burning emotion that Naruto simply didn't expect from the emotionless genius.

Time is running short on the schedule only known to Sasuke; he pushed Naruto more insistently towards the door and Naruto doesn't protest when the metal doorknob is digging painfully on the base of his spine. Whatever Sasuke needed to do, it seems important, if his behavior is any indication.

Sasuke's warm breaths are rushing over his cheeks and his lips, but the warmth is almost freezing to Naruto's face. It's as though the warmth is merely a cover-up for something lethally cold. It's as though the Sasuke holding Naruto tightly at the moment is going to warp into somebody sinister and deadly, in mere seconds.

"Sasu—"

Naruto wasn't able to finish his statement, as the Uchiha leaned in and closed the miniscule gap between the two of them. The lips that touched Naruto's warm ones (from the hot broth alongside the ramen) are devoid of any heat; if anything, it's as though Sasuke's frozen lips are sucking out Naruto's body temperature.

His blue eyes didn't flutter close from dreaminess; his lips though, _did_ open in a surprised gasp. Sasuke's tongue is freezer-cold as well, along with his callused hands seeping inside his plain black shirt.

"Sasu—" Naruto tried to speak once again, his whole body (since Sasuke's hands are planted firmly on both his sides, supporting himself) leaning heavily against his old door. Sasuke's eyes are wide, openly staring at him.

Sasuke's eyes became half-mast, and he whispered to the air between them, almost brokenly, almost apologetically, almost sorrowfully, yet still full of his unyielding confidence and mysteriousness.

"No matter what happens, _wait_ for me, _Naruto_."

With those whispered words, Sasuke disappeared into the night, the full moon's light still unable to light the path the Uchiha is walking upon. Naruto stared into the darkness (with a sliver of light), lips tingling, breath panting, and body trembling.

Sasuke never spoke his name in such a beautiful way. No matter how _intimate_ (because associating Sasuke with romantic somehow prompts Naruto to choke on his own words) the Uchiha's statement was, it still rings of Sasuke's true nature: cocky, in-charge and strong.

He didn't say _please wait for me_. It's as though Sasuke _knew_, from then on, that Naruto would undoubtedly do as he ordered.

Despite the events that transpired, though, Naruto still couldn't wipe off the desperately disbelieving look on his face as he learned that Sasuke left Konoha, mere minutes after he molested him in front of his apartment. Despite Sasuke's words, Naruto still trailed after his traitor teammate. Despite the Sasuke's actions after two-and-a-half-years of separation, Naruto still continued to believe.

_I'm willing to wait forever for you_.

* * *

**Fifth

* * *

**

It's been a little more than six years since Sasuke left Konoha for Orochimaru's promise of power. Tsunade has resigned from her position a couple of weeks ago, as the most of the village has already accepted Naruto as their Rokudaime Hokage, judging from the amount of contribution he has made in suppressing the Akatsuki's plan of capturing all the Tailed Beasts. Furthermore, the Legendary Sucker refused for anybody but Naruto to take over her.

Orochimaru's death, along with Uchiha Itachi's and the other Akatsuki members' deaths are not yet confirmed, but for now, it's safe to say that Konoha would be experiencing a couple of years in complete peace.

Uzumaki Naruto walks down away from the Hokage Tower, glad to have finished his work early. If he knew that being Hokage included signing and reviewing that much paperwork, he would hired the fifteen more people on his office. Still, it's priceless to see Sakura's shell-shocked face when he told her cheerfully moments ago that he has finished with his paperwork for the day.

The setting sun's rays painted the sky a myriad of colors. Scarlet scratched its way across the orange-blue background of the sky. Indigo and purple entangled themselves together to weave through the disappearing clouds, reminding the village's people that night is drawing near. Pink and fuchsia dance around the edges of the clouds, giving the afternoon sky a much-needed softening before the night's darkness wrap everything up with its swift hands.

Naruto plans to get some money (since he forgot his frog-shaped wallet this morning) from his apartment first, before heading out to eat at Ichiraku. His footsteps are jolly, yet feather-light, stealthy, like how a good ninja should be.

Although his inauguration faced too much problems (like Kakashi being late, Sakura punching him straight on his gut when he forgot a couple of lines on his speech, Sai rudely pointing out that he looks so _small_ on the Hokage robes, Shikamaru falling asleep on his chair, Akamaru barking every ten seconds, Hinata blushing whenever his eyes pass through the audience, Chouji noisily eating chips, Shino attracting bugs and other insects, Neji looking generally pissed, Iruka bowling like a mother and Jiraiya drinking sake), him being the newest Hokage is now accepted and smoothly proceeding at a calm pace.

Like the events of six years ago, though, Naruto sees an unexpected visitor on his apartment door. The visitor's head is still bowed down, long bangs meeting the uppermost part of the person's chest. The visitor's posture is still that familiar 'I'm better than you' stance, the one that irked tons of people to no end.

The visitor, however, didn't wear his trademark high-collared shirt. He's wearing a plain black shirt, his pale, elegant neck visible. The curse seal, looking so un-alive, is still perched on his left side, as though reminding the Hokage of the past that couldn't be erased and definitely couldn't be ignored. Leather pants clung tightly on those legs, emphasizing every curve and muscle present on the other male's limbs.

Naruto swallowed thickly, his blue eyes boring into his visitor's _normal_ appearance. The sight of his ex-teammate looking so _normal_, as though the sins of the past weren't committed, as though the wounds of the past weren't inflicted, seizes Naruto's heart achingly, never letting go.

"Sasu—"

Even with the six years of fighting on different sides, Sasuke still proves himself as the faster among the two of them. Pinned in that hauntingly familiar position, Naruto lets out a sigh and lets his body sag against his apartment door. He idly thinks that it's lucky that he didn't let the ANBU guards trail over him and his apartment today.

"Naruto—" Sasuke says in that awfully sexy voice, roughened at the right edges, filled with sophisticated perfection. The Uchiha's eyes are startlingly-crimson, but the _Sharingan_ fades away, leaving behind the same Sasuke of six years ago, still passionate, still dedicated, still strong, still arrogant—still the same Sasuke that Naruto has _loved_ for all his life.

"—I'm _home_." And Naruto's eyes widen at those words and he lets a content smile fit against his lips. Sasuke's eyes are gentle; his touch with a dash of urgency and need for _him_, his lips warm like the afternoon sky's colors.

This is Naruto's fifth kiss; so similar, yet so uniquely different from the other four. Judging from Sasuke's passionate expression when the Uchiha pulled back, for this night onwards, this wouldn't be the last.

"Welcome back, Sasuke."

* * *

**OWARI**

I know I played with the events in the anime, but could you really blame my SasuNaru-one-track mind? XD Well, the tense-shifts are rather… uhh, _off_. I'm in a hurry since I'm typing _and _posting this using my mother's computer X.x;; Must not get caught… :P She'll have a heart attack if she finds out T.T;; Edits will be made sometime in the future :)

**Tell me what you think! **Should I really stick to angst and drama, or to horror and mystery, or to fluffy-romance, or to romantic-humor…? Or all of them? XD Writing humor and fluff is rather stressful for me though O.o;;

**Please review :)**

_Hopefully, I could return in less than three days._


End file.
